


Meet the Baileys

by NotaDroid (mjonhunt)



Series: Alaska [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjonhunt/pseuds/NotaDroid
Summary: Part of my "Alaska" series. Sequel to "Figuring It Out" Emily Prentiss and Spencer Reid are secretly married. Keeping that secret is hard enough when Ian Doyle comes along. Rate M for sex and language
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid
Series: Alaska [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822408
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the next installment of my Alaska series. This will be an alternate version of the Doyle saga. If you haven't read "Alaska" Safe Word or "Figuring It Out", you might want to.

_January 2011_

The man who was known as James Bailey rolled over in bed. He didn't roll over because he wasn't comfortable, but because he wanted to be closer to the woman who lay in bed next to him. He was close to her now, but that still wasn't close enough for his taste, so he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

Michelle Bailey felt her husband's arms pull her in close. She looked like she was asleep, but she wasn't really. She smiled as she felt her husband's body come closer and closer to hers.

"Someone's insatiable." she said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he said.

"Someone spent several hours ravaging me, now you want more."

"You're misremembering it. I did not ravage you. Not even a little bit. And all I want right now is to feel you up against me. I don't think that's too much for a man to ask."

She rolled over so she could face him. "Misremember? I don't think so. I climbed into bed and someone was all over me."

"No. You crawled into bed and I gave you a kiss. You're the one who did the ravaging."

"You're way too young to start developing Alzheimer's."

"I'm not the one telling a revisionist historical account of last night."

"I love how you find different ways of accusing me of lying. It's insulting and sexy all at the same time."

"I can't tell, does that mean you like it or not?"

"You're the genius, you tell me."

"No, Spencer Reid is a genius. James Bailey is just an average guy."

"I thought we agreed, no saying those names in this house."

"No, we said no calling each other by those names. There's a big difference."

"So why are feeling frisky this morning, Mr. Bailey?"

"Because in a few hours we stop being Mr. and Mrs. Bailey and go back to being Spencer and Emily."

"Don't remind me."

"So, I just want to touch you and feel you close to me while I can."

"It's not like Emily and Spencer don't touch each other occasionally."

"No, they don't."

"How does it feel to be wrong?"

"I don't know, I'm not wrong. Emily and Spencer don't touch each other. At least not when they think people are watching, which they always are."

"Some times they do. When their hands are going for the creamer in at the same time. Or maybe when one or the other almost gets blown up."

"But never like this." Then he kissed her. It started as a tender kiss, but became a passionate, hungry kiss. Michelle (or as she was otherwise known, Emily Prentiss) wrapped her legs around James (otherwise known as Spencer Reid) and pulled him close to her. As she did, she rolled so she was on top of him. The whole time, their lips never broke contact.

Neither one of them were wearing clothes. Their pajamas were lying in a heap on the floor.

When their lips broke contact, she looked at him slyly. "So tell me, husband, what are you going to do in these few hours before we go back to Spencer's and Emily's world?"

"I'll show you," he said.

He rolled over, so he was on top of her. Her legs were still wrapped around him. "The tricky part is deciding whether to go slow or give in to frenzied passion." He began kissing her gently along her neck. As he did that, his slender hands ran down to her breasts. His hands found her nipples and began to gently finger them. She let out a gentle moan.

She could feel his cock harden, and took that as her signal to relax her legs. He kissed his way down just below her breasts. He moved one hand down to her pussy, and worked two fingers inside. As he did, he heard her let out a gasp. He worked his fingers in and out of her pussy, and was rewarded with a series of moans. Then he inserted his fingers that were in her pussy to her mouth. She sucked hard on his fingers while he inserted his cock deep insider her.

Soon he was thrusting deep inside her with increasing speed and force. He grabbed onto the head board so he could leverage himself even deeper inside her. No matter how many times they did this, it always amazed her how much pleasure he could give her like this. It very short order she climaxed, screaming and grabbing him close to her as she did so.

Once the waves of pleasure stopped rippling over her, she looked up and smiled at him.

"That wasn't slow was it?"

"It's hard to hold back with you."

"You didn't come yet."

"Not yet. I don't need to come every time."

"Wrong again." She rolled him over onto his back. She lightly kissed his lips. Then she kissed her way down to his chest. She gently sucked on his nipples, giving each one a gentle nip, before continuing to kiss her way down to his groin. She wrapped one hand around his member and began to stroke his shaft until it was fully erect and hard. Then she ran her tongue along his length, which elicited a moan from him. Then she took his tip in her mouth and sucked hard on it.

He gasped.

She took more and more in her mouth, sucking hard on him the entire time. She kept sucking on it, every so often swirling her tongue around it. Then she heard him say,"Oh my God, Em." She knew from experience that mean he was about to come. She started to suck even harder, while she waited for the tremors from his body.

She didn't have to wait long. It started in his legs. It always started in his legs. First they shook a little bit, then she could feel his entire body shimmy and shake uncontrollably. A few seconds later, he ejaculated in her mouth, and she swallowed all of his fluid. When it was over and his body was still again, she shifted her body so she was laying on top of him.

"Now isn't that better?" she asked.

"Yes dear."

She snuggled close against him.

Here's the thing that James and Michelle Bailey had in common with Emily Prentiss and Spencer Reid, both couples were married.

The difference is that while all of the Bailey's neighbors knew they were married, none of the acquaintances of Emily or Spencer knew they were married. It was just one of the many secrets of these two complicated individuals. Of course, secrets are like a mad woman locked in the attic. You can keep her locked away from the world for only for so long. But eventually, events occur that cause her to be released. So it is that no one can keeps secrets forever, and revealed secrets always have consequences.


	2. Chapter 2

_December 2010_

"So tell me who this friend of yours is again, Emily," Elizabeth Prentiss asked her daughter.

Emily rolled her eyes, glad her mother couldn't see. She was talking on the phone with her mother for the fifth time this week. The subject of conversation all 5 times was Emily bringing Spencer Reid to Christmas dinner. It wasn't supposed to be this hard. She was going to bring Spencer to Christmas dinner and then they were going to visit his mother in Las Vegas. While they were there, they were going to get married. However, they were going to keep it a secret from everyone just like they kept their engagement a secret.

Everyone also meant their families. Emily honestly didn't think it would be this hard, but her mom was relentless in asking about her friend. Emily didn't tell her she and Spencer were far more than friends. She didn't hint that she and Spencer had been intimate for the past several months. She should have known it was going to be tricky.

"There's nothing to tell, Mom. He's just a friend."

"You don't usually bring a friend to Christmas dinner."

"A fact you constantly bring to my attention. So this year, I'm bringing a friend. I didn't realize it was going to be a problem."

"It isn't a problem."

"Yet you keep calling and interrogating me about him."

"I'm just curious, that's all."

"Look, Spencer doesn't have a lot of plans over the holidays. His mother lives in Las Vegas, and he's flying out to see her after Christmas. In the meantime, I thought he would enjoy dinner."

"Have I ever met him?"

"Yes mother. As I've told you repeatedly, you met him when you brought us a case. He's the one you thought was an intern."

"I see. Emily, are you sure he's just a friend?"

Emily was so tempted to tell her mother the truth. She could have told her mother Spencer was much more than just a friend. Ever since Emily had practically ravished Spencer in his hotel room while they were on a case in Alaska, they had been both romantically and sexually intimate. True, there was a period of a few weeks when there was a huge divide between them. Now, however, everything was back to normal.

Normal. There was very little normal in her life. There was very little normal about Spencer. There was very little normal about their relationship together. It was secret. It was passionate. It made her happy.

"His family lives across the country, Mom so I thought he might enjoy having Christmas dinner. I didn't realize it was going to be a problem."

"It isn't a problem Emily, I'm just curious is all."

"Well, you can ask him anything you like when you meet him. Again."

"Is he the reason you weren't at Thanksgiving?"

" _You_ weren't at Thanksgiving, mother. You were abroad somewhere in Italy."

"But the rest of the family got together, at your cousin's. A celebration, I understand, you didn't attend."

Oh for the love of God, Emily thought. "Mom, this is why I don't bring friends to gatherings. This is why I try to avoid family gatherings period. If this the kind of interrogation I'm not coming to Christmas either." With that, Emily hung up the phone.

She does this to me every time, Emily thought.

A few moments later, her phone started ringing. Great, she thought bitterly, it's Mom again. Then she realized it wasn't that phone. It was her new one. The one she bought for a very special purpose.

This one she bought under the assumed name of Michelle Landis.

This one identified the caller as James.

"Hello."

"Is this a bad time?" The man on the other end asked.

"Not anymore." She smiled as she recognized the voice.

"Your voice still sounds a little stressed. Were you talked to your mother again?"

"Not me. My friend Emily was."

"Oh. Is she having trouble with her mother?"

"Well, she's bringing a friend with her to family Christmas dinner."

"And her mother objects to it?"

"Not exactly, but she's asking a million questions about her friend and it makes," she paused,"Emily uncomfortable."

"Why would that make,"he paused," Emily uncomfortable?"

"Because she's afraid it will make her friend uncomfortable. And she doesn't want that. You see, she wants him to have a merry Christmas."

"I see. And she thinks he won't feel comfortable if he's asked a lot of questions?"

"Exactly."

"That sounds like a tough problem. It sounds a little like my ," he paused," friend Spencer's problem."

"Oh?"

"He's been dating this woman for a while now. He's crazy about her and she's crazy about him. But they're trying to keep their relationship under the radar. So, it makes it hard for them to answer questions openly and honesty. He's going to meet her family for the first time, but she doesn't want them to know. So, he was concerned how to act."

"Maybe he shouldn't meet the family, if it's going to cause that much trouble. Emily's considering not going to the gathering."

"That's a mistake."

"Why?"

"Because family is important. And...I bet Emily's friend might be looking forward to meeting them. I bet he's thinking he's going to have a good time no matter how questions he has to answer."

"Why would he think that?"

"Because he's going to spend it with Emily and see a side of her he doesn't usually get to see. I know Spencer's looking forward to meeting his girlfriend's family."

"I thought he was nervous."

"He is, but he thinks it will be nice to meet her family. Besides, if she avoids her family, that will make them more curious. It will make things worse, not better."

"Maybe."

"Not maybe. Definitely. Anyway I have something that might take your mind off of Emily's and Spencer's problems."

"What's that?"

"I have a list of houses in our price range."

"Really?"

"If you're in the mood."

"Well, James Bailey, you are in luck. There is nothing Michelle Landis would like to do more today than to look at houses with her fiance."

"Shall he pick you up in about an hour?"

"That would be great."

They both hung up. Emily couldn't help but smile. The idea of a double identity came about while planning how they were going to pull off being secretly married. Then they had the idea of having a place that was theirs. During the week, the two of them who stay at their respective places(and maybe stay over at the others) but on the weekend they would go to their place. Since they had no chance of keeping it a secret if Spencer and Emily got a place together, James and Michele were born.

Reid was surprised when Emily had the fake identities made. They had a long conversation about some of her contacts. She went over with broad strokes the nature of her life before the BAU and her covert operations work. She was worried he would be put off by it, but he took it in very calmly. So now, Michelle Landis got to go house hunting with her fiance. Maybe if they were supremely lucky, they might have a place to move into when they came back from Vegas.


End file.
